Between A Rock and A Hard Place
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Naruto is new at the Ninja Academy. His roommate, catch-up trainer, and "mortal enemy" are all the same person. What else will the dark haired Uchiha boy become to his new charge? Will there ever be anything but a "hit and miss" crush between fights?
1. Chapter 1

*None of these characters are mine! Even though I'm in love with Sasuke*

Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter 1:

Anytime someone starts a new school, they get nervous but the yellow haired Uzumaki was too nervous. Given the fact that just walking into this new classroom almost made him have a panic attack, and that black haired guy didn't help. Naruto couldn't place it but when he looked at him, his face was so serious. Naruto didn't like the feeling of being analyzed. This was a sparring class. So not only did Naruto have to deal with the somewhat dirty looks, but seeing him with his shirt off excited the hell out of Naruto. Still, it was a good distraction for that three o'clock feeling that you get in the middle of the day. Today was Naruto's lucky day, he got to spar with Sasuke. Not only did he get to see Sasuke with his shirt off, but he got to flex his own stomach muscles.

"_His body is just so gorgeous! I wonder how he got so DAMN tone!" _Naruto thought to himself as he watched Sasuke removed his uniforms' robe. Naruto was so focused on Sasuke's body that he wasn't focused on the sparring match.

"Hey, Dobe! Get over here, the match is about to start. I DO need a sparring partner!" Sasuke yelled in Naruto's direction, who was still staring at Sasuke's body.

"Don't fuckin yell at me, Uchiha! I'll be there when I'm good and ready!" Naruto yelled back as his way to flirt with his new crush.

"Naruto. Be here, and be prompt or don't bother showing up, got it?" Kakashi interjected into their conversation.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensai." Naruto moved a little more hurriedly over toward Sasuke to begin their sparring match.

Naruto and Sasuke both faced each other, took their stance, and waited for Kakashi's signal to begin. At the wave of Kakashi's arm, the boys lunged for each other at the same time and ended up banging heads. "Watch out, Dobe!" Sasuke backed up, charged himself, then went back for another hit. After landing several punches and a kick to Naruto's torso Sasuke let himself take a breath which Naruto took as an opportunity to hit him with a Resengan to the face. Sasuke fell back, and found himself face down in the middle to the Leaf Village. "You are going to pay for that, dobe" Sasuke said, through gritted teeth. Sasuke charged toward Naruto with the intent of hitting him with an Electrical Jutsu. Naruto dodged it just in time. "And you claim to be an Uchiha? One of the world's strongest ninja clans?" Naruto taunted Sasuke.

"I am going to kill you, dobe!" Sasuke responded to Naruto's cheap shot.

"Uchiha! We do not use our defense skills against our teammates!" Kakashi said, stopping the match in the middle of Sasuke's next attack.

"That blonde little weakling is far from my teammate." Sasuke spit back in a response.

"Alright, Uchiha. You want to pick a fight, I'll be your new sparring partner."

"But…but… Kakashi, I…"

"No excuses, Uchiha" Kakashi undresses himself and takes his stance in front of a fuming Sasuke. Sasuke charged toward his sensai with every ounce of anger he had acquired in that short span of ten minutes. Not realizing that he charged chest first, Sasuke received a very strong kick to the chest, one that knocked him out. With Sasuke unconscious, and the sparring match was over, Naruto left and went to find out where his dorm was so that he could find where he would be sleeping tonight.

Naruto ran into a tall, green eyed, pink haired beauty. "Hey, how well do you know this campus?" Naruto asked the mystery girl. "Very well, considering I've been here about six months. What do you need?" Mystery girl asked.

"Well, your name would be nice. As well as directions to Madara Hall." Naruto said with a smile. _"Not even here two days and already flirting with two people. I set my own record."_

"Well, the name's Sakura, kid. You must be Uzumaki Naruto. And Madara Hall, hmm, make a left after this next building then it will be right in front of you."

"Thanks, Sakura. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"If you're lucky." Sakura said with a wink and left Naruto to navigate his way to Madara Hall. Naruto laughed to himself and shook his head. Knowing what he knew about himself and still being able to flirt with girls always made him laugh. When Naruto turned the corner, he came across an old Victorian style building that he assumed to be Madara Hall. When he entered he saw a woman he recognized as Lady Tsunade. "What can I help you with, Naruto?" she asked upon seeing her latest charge. "I was wondering if you could tell me where my room was? It's supposed to be in this building." He said with the slyest of smiles.

"Does your registration paper tell you what floor you are supposed to be on as well" Tsunade asked, pumping more information out of Naruto.

"Um, third. Room 320" Naruto said, gazing down at the stack of papers in his hands.

"Well, take the yellow elevators up to the third floor, make a left, and it will be the fifth door down from where you get off the elevators."

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade. If I need you again, I'll just come back downstairs."

"Sounds good to me." With Tsunade's final smile Naruto went to the elevators to go to his dorm, now that he knew where it was. After getting off the elevator, Naruto counted the doors, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5. My stop." He said to himself. Naruto opened the door, to find none other than Sasuke Uchiha, his sparring partner, mortal enemy, and crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Oh, please don't tell me you are my roommate?" was Sasuke's first reaction to see the blonde haired Uzumaki step into the room. Naruto could only smirk at a reaction so very obvious. "Looks like it." Naruto said with a hand behind his head and a shy smile but wondering how Sasuke had come to so fast. The kick looked like it should have had him out for at least a half an hour.

"This is not going to work for me. It's nothing against you personally, Uzumaki. I just work better alone." Sasuke in a tone that held a barrel full of sarcasm.

"Well, I guess you could go see Lady Tsunade and get her to change your rooms." Naruto said, trying to stay on Sasuke's good side.

"No. She has enough to deal with already. I guess I can tough it through."

"Great. Which bed is mine?" Naruto said setting his bags down on the floor.

"The one closest to the bathroom." Sasuke said pointing to the bed across from the cherry wood desk in the back of the room.

Naruto was getting himself settled in when there was a knock on the door. When he answered it, he was not surprised to Kakashi. "Naruto, you are new here, and it being the middle of the year, I need you to be caught up and to catch up quickly." He said without waiting on Naruto to greet him. "What would you suggest, Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto asked, already knowing what was Kakashi's sleeve giving who Naruto's roommate was.

"I've scheduled some extra training sessions. If you follow the program I have devised for you, you should be caught up in about a month."

"And will you help me train?"

"No. I've assigned you a tutor who was less enthusiastic about helping you with combat tactics." Kakashi was looking directly at Sasuke.

"Kakashi, no offense but I still don't see why it has to be my responsibility to train him." Sasuke said, walking in behind Kakashi.

"You are one of my strongest charges. If you accept the task you've been given, I could pass it along to Sakura, and she could easily take your place." Kakashi said with a harsh undertone.

"No, sir. That won't be necessary." Sasuke said, as though his pride had been hurt immensely.

"Good. Have a nice day, boys." With that, Kakashi exited their dorm.

Naruto could tell that no matter what Sasuke said training him made Sasuke uncomfortable, at least that's the way he made it seem. Naruto could help but think that there was something underlying that animosity that Sasuke didn't hesitate to show toward him. Sasuke took a deep breath then walked toward the bathroom that they shared. Naruto heard him start the shower and with a near silent pop, he heard articles of clothing hit the floor. Naruto was tempted to peek into the crack of the bathroom door but knew he would be ashamed if he had got caught. So, while his dark haired Uchiha was in the shower, Naruto allowed himself to lie on his bed and daydream about what Sasuke would be doing in the shower.

**Daydream: **_Sasuke came out of the shower in nothing but a towel, leaned against the door and stared at Naruto who was stroking a hard member, softly moaning one word, 'Sasuke'. Since his eyes were closed Naruto didn't see the smile that Sasuke had on his face as he walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down. Feeling a depression on his bed, Naruto's eyes popped open to see a smirking Sasuke very close to his face. "What are you doing, Uchiha" Naruto asked, trying to deny the fact that the intimacy between himself and his hand was for Sasuke._

"_You in a few minutes." Sasuke said, as he got up, walked to his dresser, and came back with a tube of lubricant. _

"_What the hell is that for?!" Naruto said, pretending to be shocked. Not realizing that Sasuke had been watching his since he first started his quest for orgasm._

"_You will see." Sasuke picks Naruto up, lays him face down on the bed. Sasuke takes the lubricant and applies in liberally to Naruto's entrance. Sasuke dropped his towel and applied lubricant to his own member before putting it into Naruto's entrance. Anticipating thrusting into Naruto, Sasuke gave Naruto a hand job. _

Naruto heard Sasuke's shower end, Naruto stopped stroking himself regardless of the fact that he still had an annoyingly raging hard on. So, when Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, Naruto covered himself and turned sideways. Seeing Sasuke's face, Naruto instantly became flushed. Sasuke takes notice and asks, "What's with you, dobe?"

"Nothing. Just a little hot, that's all." Naruto says with a little bit of a nervous stutter.

"Sure. Hot….for someone in the room" Sasuke said under his breath. He knew Naruto had a crush on him, and secretly had one on him as well, but would never admit it.

"What was that, Ssssasuke?" Naruto said, slurring his name on purpose.

"Nothing. Thinking about training strategies that will work for you."

Naruto let it go, and decided that maybe he misheard him. The blonde Uzumaki needed to relieve himself but couldn't do it with Sasuke in the room, for fear that he would moan Sasuke's name. Naruto looked at Sasuke to see him shake his head, then get under his covers. "Get some sleep, dobe. I'm waking you up bright and early for our training session."

"Can I go take a shower first, sensai?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone while walking through the bathroom door to see a black and white marble granite bathroom set. Sasuke got up out of his bed and followed Naruto to the bathroom. "With a little privacy please?"

"I don't think you deserve privacy, dobe." Sasuke said, pinning Naruto to the sink.

"Excuse me? But everyone deserves privacy."

"If I am going to train you, I will train you in more ways than one." Sasuke said, stepping closer to Naruto and meshing his mouth on top of the blonde Uzumaki.


End file.
